


The Adventures of You: Dragonborn

by StrongBrush1



Series: The Adventures of You [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Magic, Major Character Injury, Other, POV Second Person, Rebirth, Transformation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongBrush1/pseuds/StrongBrush1
Summary: Your life sucks. But when a giant dragon takes pity on you, your life will never be the same again. This is the story of how you became a Dragonborn.





	The Adventures of You: Dragonborn

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a time crunch with this one, but I wanted to try out something different. This will be the first in a series of First-Person stories I'm doing, so look out for more of these kinds of tales in the future.

Here’s the scene. You are a young person, living alone in a terrible apartment and unable to afford much in the way of anything besides your monthly rent, and sometimes not even that. Your job is dull, you don’t have any friends, even online, and worst of all, you know that it’s the end of the month and you don’t have enough money to afford this month’s rent, because you broke your arm on the job last week and, despite being able to claim workers compensation, you have had to miss work for an entire week, which means you missed your last paycheck, and therefore you don’t have enough for rent unless you start rationing out your food.

You are in the middle of going over your bills for the month when you hear an announcement on your radio. (You own a radio because it’s cheaper and less cumbersome than a TV.) A gigantic dragon has been sighted in a mountain cave close to where you live. You are surprised by this news. You though dragons weren’t real, yet there was one within walking distance of you?

You’re not entirely sure that this report is true. You feel the pressing urge to go investigate this phenomenon for yourself. You know you should be paying your bills, but you’d rather do anything else right now. You grab a pen and paper with your dominant arm (fortunately the one that is not broken), and write down the location being given on the radio.

Fifteen minutes later, you arrive at the mouth of the cave. There is a flurry of activity as multiple photographers and tourists try to get close to the cave, which is being taped off by the local police. You push your way into the raucous crowd, hoping to understand exactly what is happening. You can’t hear anything over the sea of noise the crowd is making. You begin to think you have made a mistake.

The earth starts rumbling underneath your feet. The crowd around you panics, and several people begin to quickly run in the opposite direction of the cave. You see something moving inside the blackness of the cave, and seconds later a massive red dragon with scaly wings and glowing yellow eyes pokes its head outside. Anyone who wasn’t running in the opposite direction before is definitely doing so now. Except for you. You want to run, but your gaze is fixed on the awesome beast.

As the last remaining members of the crowd rush past you, you are pushed to the ground by a gust of the creature’s breath. Your broken arm starts to burn intensely, and you scream. No one comes to help you. They are so scared of the dragon they don’t even notice you. But the dragon notices you.

With its gaze upon you, he mighty beast cranes its neck down and grabs you by the seat of your pants, bringing you back inside the cave. Your arm hurts so badly you don’t even feel the horrible wedgie the dragon is giving you as you both descend into the darkness of the mountain cave.

Deeper inside the cave, you see a room filled with shimmering gold and precious jewels of many colors. This must be the dragon’s hoard, you figure. The dragon sets you down on your feet and goes to lay down on its back. To your surprise, it opens its mouth to speak.

“Welcome, young human,” says the dragon, in a booming, authoritative, and yet female voice.  
You’re surprised the dragon speaks English, but you’re not going to question it. “You’re not going to hurt me, are you?”  
“You’re already hurt. There wouldn’t be much point.”  
“Why did you come out today of all days?”  
“The noise finally just became too much. You humans never stay quiet, blasting your radios and talking on your cell phones and driving around in those obnoxious cars of yours. I need to sleep, you know!”  
“I understand. But, why did you bring me here?”  
“I heard your cries of pain. I wanted to see if I could help.”  
“Can you fix a broken arm?”  
“I don’t believe I can.”  
You’re sorely disappointed by this. Looking around at the room full of treasure, a thought occurs to you. “I think I could use some of this treasure to pay for my rent, but you’re probably not okay with that, are you?”  
“You want to use gold coins and precious gems to pay your rent? Why?”  
“Because I don’t want to be homeless.”  
The dragon ponders for a bit before responding. “What if you didn’t have to be?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You could live in this cave, with me, for free.”  
You freeze on the spot. Your gut instinct is telling you to take her up on the offer, but you know in the back of your mind that there has to be a catch. “What would I have to do?”  
“I ask only this of you, that you become my child, and let me care for you.”

That answer is a little vague. There has be some catch. But the way you see it, you’re being given an out. An out from the pressure of day to day life. An out from your dull job and your crappy apartment that you’re going to lose anyway. Against your own better judgement, you agree. “I’ll do it.”  
“Great. Now all you have to do,” she says, spreading her massive legs, “is come closer.”  
This just got weird. You can see the dragon’s genital slit. It looks massive enough for a person to fit inside it. You cautiously walk towards the dragon, hoping you won’t regret your decision.

Once you are in arm’s reach, the dragon pulls you closer. You are now inches away from what has to be the biggest vagina on the planet. You’re strangely not uncomfortable right now. If anything, the giant muff feels comforting. You haven’t felt this close to any living being in a long time.  
“Don’t be shy, human. Come inside.”  
You double take at what you just heard. The dragon wants you to crawl inside her vagina. Is this what she meant by becoming her child? Well, you’re not about to back down now. You promised yourself you would be her child, and you are going to be her child.

You push your hand into the massive slit. It’s surprisingly tight, but very warm. Pushing further in, you eventually find your entire body enveloped in plushy, pink wall of lizard flesh. You hear the dragon moaning with pleasure as wedge your way further inside her. After climbing in for a solid minute, your hand makes contact with the soft surface of an egg. Before you can pull back, however, you find your hand slipping through the surface, followed by the rest of you. You have fertilized a dragon’s egg.

You stand up straight, realizing that you are literally going to be reborn. The pain in your broken arm fades away, as the bones underneath begin to soften up and dissolve. Your human body is breaking down before your eyes, and bit by bit you let the egg consume everything that made you human. You become merely a zygote, ready to begin forming a new child.

The rebirth is slow. Your head and body must develop first, followed by your four legs. Then you start to sprout a small pair of wings, and a long tail. As time goes by, your bones return, not only mended, but stronger than before, even though they are lightweight. After many long weeks of gestation and development, you start to breathe. After another week or so, you open your eyes. 

The space around you is getting too small. You can’t fit in here anymore. You jam your tiny claws against the wall of the egg until you start to hear it cracking. You finally succeed in punching a hole through the shell, big enough for you to start poking your head out. The first thing you see as you emerge from the egg is the face of the dragon. No, not just the dragon; Your mother. She smiles down at you, ready to welcome you back into the world. But you don’t know that. As far as you are concerned, you’ve only just been born.


End file.
